


Незабываемый пикник

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fishing, Friendship, Gen, Humanized, Killing, Picnics, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Твой начальник наловил рыбки, ты ее разделываешь, грядет барбекю, и тут внезапно на ваши посиделки врывается какой-то гад, размахивая пистолетом. Как удобно, что в руке как раз есть нож, хотя на него и налипло немного рыбьей чешуи...
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Незабываемый пикник

Марлин считала, что ей повезло с соседями: уже хотя бы потому повезло, что она своих любила. За то, например, что они такие дружные и немного безумные — каждый на свой лад — и что они, как правило, приходили на помощь, когда случались неприятности. Что они могут собираться, как одна большая семья, не отговариваясь какими-то сиюминутными, безусловно важными делами. Такие сборища всегда оставляли яркие, не тускнеющие со временем воспоминания — именно такие уютные сборища Марлин предпочитала снимать, а потом хранить эти фотографии, чтобы иногда пересматривать.  
  
На этот уикенд тоже были планы собраться: накануне Шкипер принес с рыбалки такое количество глубинных монстров (Ковальски уверял, что это тарпон, причем даже не особо крупный для своего вида), что даже орава здоровенных мужиков, проводящих львиную долю времени в активных физических упражнениях, за один раз ее не осилит. Рыбины в самом деле внушали уважение: в длину были не менее метра, и толстые, как центральный газопровод (Марлин была городским человеком, и сравнения у нее были соответствующие). Такая добыча просто требовала к себе уважительного отношения. А еще она не помещалась ни на одной нормальной кухне, так что решено было устроить пикник на свежем воздухе, который, как известно, подогревает аппетит. Марлин ради благого дела общипала свой огородик, на котором выращивала специи, Джулиан — хоть и не любил рыбу — подкинул фруктов для запекания. Собрались у него же на участке — тот был побольше соседских. Не хотелось даже думать, сколько за это приходится ежемесячно отстегивать одних только налогов.  
  
Марлин считала — если не обращать внимания на шумного Джулиана, который на фоне препирался с Морисом насчет музыки — что они отлично проводят время. Хорошо, что упомянутый Морис хоть и предан нанимателю, но не лишен здравого смысла, а потому заблаговременно припрятал некоторые диски из личной Джулиановой коллекции: уж он-то знал, как соседи устали от постоянного музыкального аккомпанемента. Так что Марлин была мысленно Морису за это благодарна: его взнос в их общее пикниковое дело не хуже прочих, если посудить.  
  
Она сидела, болтала ногами в чистой воде бассейна, чистила апельсины, краем уха слушала набирающий за ее спиной обороты музыкальный коллапс и периодически поглядывала, как Рико разделывает рыбу. Садовый столик Джулиана для этого не слишком подходил и был низковат, но подрывник не роптал.  
  
Поглядеть было на что: Рико управлялся с массивными тушами сноровисто и без малейшей брезгливости. Сама Марлин терпеть не могла чистить рыбу и искренне не понимала тех людей, которые не испытывали предубеждения перед подобным занятием. Но Рико было хоть бы хны — он чистил, потрошил и разделывал тапонов, художественно орудуя массивным ножом, вряд ли изготовленным для кухонных нужд. Наверняка тяжеленный, инструмент так и мелькал в воздухе, пока Рико пластал улов на подходящие для запекания куски. Слева от него громоздился «скромный» тазик с уже готовыми частями, справа на траве помещалась корзина со ждущими своей очереди рыбинами. Конвейер по переработке природного сырья в ужин работал бесперебойно.  
  
Остальные члены военного отряда пока отсутствовали: Шкипер заявил, что вкушать эту роскошь без приличествующего сопровождения он отказывается, так что теперь Марлин потихоньку надеялась, что шумный Джулиан угомонится раньше обычного, если у обещанного сопровождения окажется приличествующий же градус. А он наверняка окажется, так как все в этой команде — за исключением Прапора, идейного трезвенника — пили нечасто, но душевно.  
  
Одним словом, дело шло очень тихо и приятно, так что Марлин была уверена, что ее коллекция воспоминаний пополниться еще одним из разряда положительных. И долгими зимними вечерами она будет припоминать этот теплый уикенд. А потом с улицы послышались тяжелые шаги, кто-то толкнул жалобно скрипнувшую белую калитку, и некие высшие силы радостно сменили жанр фильма их жизни с романтического арт-хауса на боевик.  
  
Сначала Марлин даже не поняла, что происходит: какой-то незнакомый лично ей тип ворвался во двор, пересекая его наискось по газону, и размахивая длинным темным предметом, в котором она с некоторой натяжкой опознала пистолет. Ну, то есть тип-то конечно целился, переводя прицел с одного человека на другого, но для Марлин это все равно было «размахиванием». По ее гражданским представлениям правильное обращение с оружием заключалось в том, чтобы оружие не покидало свою кобуру.  
  
Почти сразу прозвучал и выстрел, но глухой, похожий на хлопок — этот субъект позаботился о том, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Марлин, которая прожила бок о бок со Шкипером достаточно, чтобы выучиться падать плашмя при виде пушки, в этот раз сплоховала, потому что падать плашмя в бассейн была так себе идея. Морис, которому досталась пуля, тем временем оседал на землю — темное кровавое пятно расплывалось у него на ноге, между бедром и коленом. Наверняка он не сносил эти горести молча, но Марлин сейчас слышала только то, что имело отношение к вторжению. Вторженец наверняка пришел по Джулианову душу, не зря ведь первым убрал с дороги его подчиненного — хотя ослу ведь ясно, что Морис кто угодно, но только не бодигард...  
  
Марлин в глубине души всегда подозревала, что рано или поздно кто-то явится за этим слишком шумным болтливым парнем, и укоротит его язык — и хорошо, если только его, а не жизнь. Так что удивляться происходящему не стала — не было у нее ни времени на удивление, ни сил. Все ушло в оцепенение и страх: она внезапно осознала, насколько небезопасно общество человека с пистолетом. Прежде люди с оружием её только защищали…  
  
Джулиан, смекнув, что к чему, задал стрекача — его, в отличие от Марлин, соседство с военными ничему не научило, и убегал он неграмотно, не петляя. Незваный гость ринулся следом не разбирая дороги — ни девушку, ни человека, возящегося с готовкой, он всерьез не воспринял. И зря.  
  
Рико сцапал незадачливого стрелка, когда тот пробегал мимо, и от души приложил лицом об стол. На белой пластиковой поверхности немедленно образовались внушительная трещина и новая красная лужица — в добавление к тем, которые оставались от трофеев рыбака.  
  
Но на этом Рико не остановился — тем же рассчитанным жестом, каким он разделывал рыбин, он замахнулся своим здоровенным ножом. Марлин знала, что головы рубят топорами и гильотинами, и что нож для такого дела мелковат. А вот Рико этого, кажется, не знал. Лезвие вошло в чужую шею как будто бы даже без сопротивления. Нападавший забился, но пустить в дело пистолет не сумел — тот попросту выпал из его слабеющей руки.  
  
Рико на достигнутом не остановился: в первый раз нож вошел даже не наполовину, во второй — глубже. В третий — еще глубже, всякий раз ныряя в темную все расширяющуюся нору. Подрывник наносил удары методично, сверху вниз, как заведенный, выполняя действия с точностью автомата. Стол вздрагивал, скрипя все более надсадно. Трещина на нем ползла дальше и дальше. Нападавший трепыхался, пытаясь освободиться, но где там: вырваться из железной хватки Рико мало кому удавалось, а уж у этого придавленного к столешнице носом парня шансов не было вовсе — даже несмотря на пистолет. Марлин слишком поздно сообразила, что надо бы отвернуться или хотя бы зажмуриться: в очередной раз огромный нож вошел в чужое горло – не то чтобы как в масло, но без особенных усилий — и вынырнул, влажно блестящий и почти черный от крови. Со стола закапало на траву, темно-красная жидкость собиралась в ручеек, острый железный клюв тем часом совершил новый замах, снова нырнул в рану, расширяя его, и ручеек превратился в речушку. Незнакомец хрипел, и Марлин надеялась, что он не понимает, что происходит, а дергается как дергаются куры, когда им отсекают голову. Спустя полдюжины ударов лезвие ножа ударилось о кость. Рико попробовал поднажать, понял, что сломает инструмент — а тот еще был нужен, в корзине сбоку своей очереди дожидалась еще пара тарпонов — и бросил его в сторону. Нож не успел звякнуть, а Рико уже вцепился в противника с двух сторон — за шею и за подбородок — и поднажал. Марлин знала, что он парень крепкий — не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы это понимать. На Рико было сложно найти футболку, потому что рукава норовили врезаться ему в плечи и сковывали движения, а после фокуса вроде сегодняшнего просто бы треснули, превратив одежду в печальное рванье. Ещё Марлин знала, что голову нельзя просто оторвать: она крепится к позвоночнику и все такое. Но Рико видимо и этого не знал. Впившись покрепче, с невнятным рыком, который заглушил сочный хруст (как арбуз треснул, подумала Марлин), он закончил то, с чем не справился его мясницкий нож.  
  
— Ееее! — победно воскликнул он, вскинув перепачканный кровью — рыбьей и человеческой — кулак вверх. Оторванная голова, оставленная без внимания, скатилась с изрядно скособоченного стола вниз и шлепнулась на траву, подставив обозрению самую свою неприглядную часть. Срез был неаккуратный — хотя вряд ли это месиво можно было именовать гордым словом «срез». Мяса в шее вроде бы не очень много, но его кровавых лоскутов вполне хватило, чтобы вызывать позывы к тошноте. Марлин все пыталась отвести от нее взгляд и постоянно проигрывала. Буквально минуту назад эта голова что-то там думала, а теперь…  
  
Из-за пальмы неподалеку выглянул Джулиан — победное «Еее!» подрывника убедило его, что этот маневр безопасен. Марлин думала, что он шлепнется в обморок от открывшейся сцены, но нет — шмыгнув носом, король вечеринок (а так же крошечного государства на другом краю света) появился из укрытия целиком.  
  
— Этот гад испортил нам ужин! — возмущенно воскликнул он, указуя монаршим перстом в сторону безвременно почившего на его буквально развалившемся на две части садовом столе нападавшего. И добавил, собрав всю свою аристократическую брезгливость: — Я эту рыбу есть не буду!..  
  
— Ты и так не собирался, — отозвался верный Морис. Он, прихрамывая, ковылял к августейшей особе, чтобы убедиться в том, что пока еще не безработный. Мертвому Джулиану советник-дворецкий-менеджер-нянька точно не понадобится.  
  
В этот драматический момент к их дружному светскому обществу (балбес — прожигатель жизни, его уставший от этой прожигаемой жизни подчиненный, неадекватный пироман, шокированная до онемения Марлин и безголовый труп) присоединилось новое действующее лицо. Лицо поначалу выражало благодушие — но ровно до того момента, как подробности сцены не предстали перед новым гостем во всей красе. Марлин облегченно выдохнула. Шкипер здесь. Теперь в обморок может падать не только Джулиан, но и она.  
  
— На полчаса! Я не могу оставить вас на полчаса, чтобы вы!.. — воскликнул командир отряда, обозрев открывающуюся панораму, и едва не всплеснул руками. Едва — потому что руки были заняты. И судя по тому, как Шкипер держал свою ношу, Марлин решила, что может и хорошо, что он опоздал. Если бы этот неизвестный бандит ворвался сюда и попал пулей в заветную бутылку, или, того хуже, вынудил бы Шкипера разбить ее — пожалуй, оторванной головой дело бы не кончилось…  
  
— Это кто еще такой? — тем временем поторопился взять быка за рога новоприбывший, кивнув на безголовое тело, нелепо распластанное на столе. Рико развел руками, скорчив недоуменную мину — он понятия не имел. Его задача ограничивалась противодействием таким людям, а не выяснением их личности.  
  
— Понятно. А ты что скажешь? — это уже Джулиану. Тот немедленно принял вид оскорбленной добродетели.  
  
— Что за намеки? Не знаю я этого типа! Мало ли, кто мог подослать ко мне убийц, я, все-таки, королевская особа, а…  
  
— Тоже понятно. Никому ничего не трогать. Сейчас вызову Ковальски, пусть осмотрит этого всадника без головы… — свободной рукой Шкипер выудил из нагрудного кармана телефон и нашел в списках контактов нужный номер. Ответил Ковальски не сразу и совсем нелюбезно.  
  
— На полдня! — донеслось до Марлин из трубки. — Я не могу оставить вас на полдня, чтобы вы меня не сдернули!..  
  
— У нас тут случайно образовался труп, — перебил эти сентенции Шкипер. — И я хочу, чтобы ты его осмотрел.  
  
— Я врач, а не криминалист! — фыркнула трубка голосом лейтенанта. — И я сказал тебе утром, что буду занят!  
  
— Ну ладно, — лицо Шкипера приняло несвойственное ему выражение дальновидного планирования, которое он сам полагал коварным. Давалось это всё лицу с трудом. — Так и скажи, что ты не умеешь этого делать, не все же на свете тебе знать…  
  
— Кто сказал, что я не умею?!  
  
— Нет-нет, раз труп осмотреть для тебя проблема, то мы сами конечно. Не отвлекайся…  
  
— Ты что, пытаешься взять меня на слабо?..  
  
— Да ничего я не пытаюсь, я всё понял уже…  
  
— Сейчас буду.  
  
Шкипер кивнул с видом глубокого удовлетворения. Чем бы ни был занят его лейтенант, но лучше пусть будет на виду. А то вот подрывника оставили одного и вот, пожалуйста — сломал соседу стол, не говоря уж о вражеской шее…  
  
Убедившись, что опасность позади, а зрительский контингент максимально соответствующий, Джулиан наконец упал в свой обморок, и Морис, кряхтя, пошел за нашатырем, оставив шефа на травке.  
  
Марлин про себя тяжело вздохнула. То ли она не отошла еще от шока, то ли стала изрядно толстокожей с подобным соседством, но ей терять сознание пока не хотелось. Ей, как ни странно, тоже было обидно, что неизвестный испортил им ужин на свежем воздухе... Ну и потом — Рико это точно не испортит аппетита: он если и расстроен, так только тем, что ему велели ничего не трогать, пока Ковальски не осмотрит место.  
  
Но как бы там ни было, а приходилось признать: пикник получился воистину незабываемым. Во всяком случае, Марлин его совершенно точно не забудет. К огромному её сожалению…


End file.
